


Care to see the Theatre, My Dear?

by CuteHeartz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Female America - Freeform, Gender or Sex Swap, Hetalia Kink Meme, Historical Hetalia, Ivan Braginsky - Freeform, One Shot, amelia jones - Freeform, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteHeartz/pseuds/CuteHeartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{19th century-based}</p><p>Ivan and Amelia take a trip to visit the theatre for a performance of Hamlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care to see the Theatre, My Dear?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a post I saw, in which the poster asked people to create a fanfic based on the picture.
> 
> So, because I felt like it, here you go! :D
> 
> The image displayed below is the picture that this fanfic is based off of.

 

 

1878

 

"My dear, what makes you so stressed tonight? Are you not excited to see the performance?"

Amelia looked up into the eyes of her husband, Ivan, and smiled softly. His silver hair had been gently brushed, and it shined with the streams of light pouring into the carriage as they rocked and urged forward through the city. He wore a black frock suit underneath a long, dark woolen coat to protect him from the chill. His hands were coated with pristine white gloves, and his black shoes and hat were equally as neat. A salmon scarf wrapped around his neck, and a gentleman's cane was positioned next to him in his seat.

Amelia sighed. "No, my darling, I am quite happy that you are taking me to see a performance, as we have not seen one in a while." Ivan's face filled with confusion and his eyes with concern. Amelia had to resist a laugh at how coddling her husband was. 

"Then, what's wrong?" He asked her, reaching across to take Amelia's hand in his. A light blush dusted her cheeks. "I... I'm not sure. I guess I've just been worrying over Matthew's sickness. Arthur has informed me that he's gotten worse, despite the care of his doctors."

Ivan sighed. He had hoped that taking his wife to the theatre would clear her head of thoughts of her brother. A few weeks after their wedding, they received a letter from Amelia's eldest brother, Arthur, regarding her elder brother Matthew. According to the letter, Matthew had come down with a case of malaria, and Amelia had been fretting ever since. Arthur had traveled arduously from London in England to Ottawa, Canada In order to help take care of Matthew. Matthew's wife, Katyusha ('Katy' as she was called among family), had just delivered their second child, another son, and had to recover, leaving her unable to tend to her husband.

"Amelia, Matthew will be fine. We have discussed this many times before-"

"Please, Ivan, do not try to tell me that my fears are childish and unreasonable. I do not wish to deal with your rejection of my feelings when we are trying to enjoy ourselves." Amelia snapped. She turned to look away from her appalled husband, glaring out the window. 

Silence filled the carriage, and only the sound of the city outside of them was heard. The sound of horse hooves clopping along the cobblestones, endless chattering among the citizenry, men selling their wares, and the scent of baked goods streaming from a nearby bakery. Amelia felt a pang of regret and sorrow after a few moments of silence. After all, he was only trying to cheer her up.

Ivan spoke after a few more moments. "I.. Apologize, my love. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. I should've been more supportive. Your family and feelings and opinions matter to me, you know that." He said softly. 

"No," Amelia said. "I apologize. I should not have shouted." Ivan grabbed both of her hands, massaging them gently. "Listen, I know that you are going through hard times with your brother being ill. But know that you are not alone. I will support you, as will Arthur, Katyusha, and Natalia. Your cousin, Francis, is on his way over from France, and he will support everyone, too. And Matthew's doctors are doing everything that they can."

Amelia felt her heart swell. She was so lucky to have such a caring husband. Her family, the Kirklands, was very wealthy, and Amelia was lauded for her beauty, which put her at the top of the social elite in New York City. Due to her ties to other wealthy socialites, Elizabeta, Natalia and Katyusha, she was able to meet Ivan Braginsky, a wealthy but secluded businessman who lived in a grand house with no one to share it with. 

His quietness and reserved nature had intrigued her when they met. As they grew closer together, she began to fall in love with him, despite the rumors of the social classes that he was strange, and even a bit scary with how large he was. But she realized how caring he was, and his love for the musical arts showed whenever they danced at parties or recited various verses of poetry. In a month, she found herself wedding cake testing and picking out a dress.

Amelia was about to respond, when the carriage suddenly jerked to a stop. Within moments, the coachman opened the door, and Ivan quickly exited the carriage. Then, he turned and helped Amelia to the ground as well. 

Amelia stretched her legs and arms a bit, trying to keep the large salmon hat onto her curled hair. A lovely beige silk gown softly glided to the floor (she had refused to wear corsets), with a tan colored belt wrapped around her small waist, a salmon hued flower decorating it. A golden pattern outlined the hem of the gown, and the outfit's light colors made her white gloved hands stand out. Wrapped around her was a blue and white cotton robe, meant to protect her from the cold. 

After making sure their outfits were not ruffled in the long carriage ride, Ivan offered Amelia his arm, which she gladly accepted, weaving her own arm through his. Ivan turned and smiled at Amelia.

"Care to see the theatre, My Dear?"


End file.
